Wild World
by lucy sinclair
Summary: Tweek wasn't the type of person to pick up strange animals off the street. In fact in general, he didn't like animals. Why was this little guinea pig here? Was it someone's lost pet? He didn't want to leave it out there in the snow. So he picked it up and ran back in his house.


**I know I know- I'm totally behind with updates on my two other stories. If you read them I'm totally sorry! I really am trying like crazy to try and update them but I'm a little stuck and haven't had time because I've just registered fo college. I wil try try try to get them ublished by the end of this week. Here's a one shot to make up for it. It's old and lame- but i actually kind of like it so maybe you will too?**

**Enjoy**

"_Close__the__fucking__door_!" Craig Tucker screamed as his younger sister came home from a friends house. Ruby Tucker's eyes widened as she saw the ruckus coming her way.

"What the fuck!" The strawberry blonde squealed as her cat mewled in terror and ran between her legs being chased by a very aggressive, yet adorable, guinea pig.

"No!" Craig screamed sounding hysterical for once. He bolted after the animals, pushing his sister out the way, "Stripe! Come back! Dots isn't worth it! Stripe!" The seventeen year old ran after his pet screaming like a little boy. Neighbors and pedestrians all looked in awe as the Tucker boy was not only audible for once- but looked in a massive emotional frenzy chasing the two animals. Distressed over the matter at hand, the usually careful Craig didn't notice the rock in his path and stepped on it. His balance was thrown and he fell hard on the cold ground. Pain engulfed him with an unforgiving stinging sensation. He shut his eyes, trying to endure it. When he opened them he experienced a different kind of stinging- the one in the pit of his stomach. He watched as his beloved guinea pig turned the corner in favor of chasing the already terrified feline. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Stripe!

The sound of a breathless Ruby came into ear shot as she finally caught up with her brother.

"Where'd they go!" She asked equally frantic and worried about her cat. She always had been over protective of her cat ever since the cat ban all those years ago and her kitty was taken from her. Now she was gone again! Craig remained silent. He dug his nails in his palms and hit the concrete so hard his skin split.

"I told you to close the fucking door!" He growled at his sister. Ruby narrowed her eyes and leaned on her knees to catch her breath.

"Like I fucking knew Stripe was loose and chasing Dots! Why the fuck did you let Stripe out of your room?" She lifted an arm to flip her brother off. Craig flipped her off right back and got to his feet- knees, hands, and chin stinging with scrapes and bruises.

Craig's eyes flashed and he let out snarl, "He ran out when I went to replace his water bottle! This isn't _my _fucking fault!"

"Well it isn't _mine _either!" The two Tuckers glared at each other. But they both knew it didn't matter who was at fault at this point. Their pets were gone. And there was nothing they could do about it.

"Fuck!" Craig screamed, probably loud enough for all the small mountain town of South Park to hear.

* * *

Stripe was Craig's favorite thing in the world. He remembered the first day he got him. It was his seventh birthday. When what he wanted more than anything was a pet. Something to call his own. After all, all the other boys in his class had pets of their own. Dog, cats, bunnies, and fish. He seemed to be the only kid who didn't have a pet. So after weeks of bugging, his family finally took him to the pet store. For a little hick town, there were a lot of animals to choose from in the local pet store. Typical cats and dogs, but also birds, reptiles, and rodents of all kinds. His parents dragged him immediately to the dogs. After all, every boy needs a dog- right? But Craig had never been the "every boy" type. Even at the young age of seven he was a quiet and peculiar person. Many took his silence and love for 'boring' things as a sign that Craig, himself, was boring. But if anyone took the time to actually know him- they would see that Craig was not boring at all. In fact- you could say he was down right bizarre in some ways.

So if you really knew Craig, it would come as no surprise that he drifted, uninterested, away from the wide eyes of all the puppies in the store and found himself in the back of the store where the rodents are. The place where most people tended to avoid. He silently watched all the mice, rats, and hamsters romp around in their cages. Finally he came to the guinea pig cage. There were three big guinea pigs and seven smaller ones; babies. The babies all climbed over each other and curled up close to what he assumed to be their mother. Then he saw him.

The one little guinea pig with a white stripe around its' belly that stood off to the side, and stared outside his cage at the little Tucker as if he were the one in the cage. The two stared at each other- dark eyes connecting in equal curiosity and fascination. Little Craig folded his arms and tilted his head to the side.

"What are you looking at?" His tiny nasally voice challenged the beady eyes. The little guinea pig was unfazed, and actually tilted its own head and narrowed its' eyes at Craig. Craig raised a brow and leaned closer to the glass. The little guinea pig mirrored the motion and twitched its' little nose and whiskers.

"I'm Craig." Craig felt it proper to introduce himself to the little animal that took the time to acknowledge him in such a way. He put his finger against the glass. The guinea pig stepped forward and swiped a paw against the glass too, as if to say- I can do that too. Craig was impressed.

"You want to come home with me?" He asked. All the while trying not to buy into the cuteness the little baby rodent was emanating. The little guinea pig blinked as if to say,

"Sure. Whatever."

So a couple minutes and a small argument with his parents later- Craig left the store with a little box with holes on the top carrying his new friend. His parents holding the cage, toys, and food Craig deemed worthy for his little ball of fuzz.

"Your name is Stripe." Craig looked down in the box.

"Craig! Close it before he gets out!" His mother shrieked, like any other woman- she hated rodents. Craig blinked and looked back down at Stripe who looked like he couldn't be bothered to try to venture out and see what all the fuss was about. Craig really liked Stripe, he decided.

Stripe, much like his owner, was no ordinary guinea pig. Craig sometimes had a hard time remembering that Stripe was not a tiny person. Stripe liked watching TV, listening to music, and climbing all over Craig's laptop. He also liked Craig- or at least that's what Craig gathered. He left Stripe's cage open when his door was closed and Stripe never failed to climb all over Craig to see what he was doing or curl on his owner's stomach when Craig was sleeping. The two were practically inseparable. Craig would carry stripe around on his shoulder when he wondered around the house.

He treated Stripe like a little guinea pig king. He only gave him bottled water, nuts and berries [with the occasional yogurt treat] to eat, and made him the biggest cage possible. He made sure Stripe's cage was always clean and kept the guinea pig in the same shape. Stripe had all his shots and went in for routine check ups. His fur was probably the smoothest of all the other guinea pigs in the world. He was well looked after and returned the favor in any way he could.

Craig would talk to Stripe about everything- and Stripe seemed to really be listening. He never fussed about going to the doctor unless he was getting a shot, and he never, ever wondered off.

This all changed when the Tucker family got a cat.

Ruby Tucker, like all annoying sisters, whined about Craig having a pet while she had none. So of course the Tucker parents succumbed to their youngest kid's wish and end up getting a cat. Stripe did not like this at all. Much like Craig, he didn't like other living beings. When Ruby barged into Craig's room to introduce her kitten to Stripe [and to rub it in he brother's face that she got a pet too], Stripe leapt from his cage and chased after the new Tucker pet. Trying desperately to nip at Dot's heels. Thus bringing the knowledge that Stripe + Dots = chaos.

* * *

So with the knowledge that Stripe was out there in the cold December whether- lost- Craig felt a horrible knot in his chest and stomach. He spent all day and well into the night looking for his pet. He sent out a mass text message begging for any information on his pet if available. But after hours of searching- nothing. No one knew where Strip was either- he was gone.

Craig could hardly contain himself- he had not felt that stressed out since his venture in Peru with the moronic four. Where was Stripe? Was he cold? Hungry? Hurt? God forbid- dead? Fuck, it was too much for Craig to deal with. He wanted to still be out there- looking for his best friend. But as midnight rolled around- it started snowing pretty hard and he was dragged back to his house kicking and screaming by his parents.

_You can start fresh in the morning_

As if Craig could get any sleep alone in his room for the first time in ten years. Stripe wasn't exactly the most talkative thing in the world- but without him- Craig felt his room was quiet and cold. He stared out his window as the snow fell harder and couldn't help but feel despair.

_Stripe- Where are you! _

* * *

Tweek Tweak was pretty much had the demeanor of what his name suggested. He was a nervous boy- chock full of phobias and anxieties. He hardly liked taking the risk of leaving his house. But even he wasn't exempt from doing his chores and taking the garbage out.

Which is pretty much why he now had a guinea pig in his room sitting next to him while an old episode of Red Racer was playing. Tweek didn't especially care for it- but when he was channel flipping the little thing made so much noise when it came on and he turned it, he decided to leave it on.

Tweek wasn't the type of person to pick up strange animals off the street. In fact in general, he didn't like animals. They were full of germs and too much trouble. How anyone could voluntarily decide to keep an animal was beyond him. But of course people did a lot of things Tweek couldn't understand- like use public restrooms, not carry hand sanitizer on them, and be in a room with a baby. That was just a small portion mind you.

But when Tweek went to take out the garbage with his rubber gloves he heard a little whooping sound. He looked down by his boots and screamed at what he thought was an engorged rat. Then he remembered rats had tails and didn't whoop. Still- he stumbled away from the little creature and effectively fell on his ass. He trembled as the guinea pig slowly scurried to the side of Tweek and looked at him almost as of saying,

'Why the hell did you just fall?' Tweek stared wide eyed at the guinea pig and wondered why in the hell a guinea pig was loose around South Park. Tweek's lip trembled and he cringed away from it as it crawled a little bit closer.

'Are you seriously afraid of me?' The guinea pig seemed to narrow its' eyes and crawl on top of Tweek's leg. Tweek let out a small cry of fear but snapped his mouth shut as the little thing wiggled its' nose. It- it was actually kind of cute. And for being on the street, surprisingly clean and shiny.

'See? Not scary.' He liked guinea pigs, Tweek decided. Well- he at least liked this one. He didn't want to leave it out there in the snow. So he picked it up and ran back in his house just in case another strange, and this time, dirty animal showed up.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Tweek asked when a commercial came on. He was not expecting an audible answer- but he was fairly certain that the little animal could communicate in some way. It was way too smart and human like not to be able to! The rodent turned its' head to stare at Tweek. This time it merely stared then looked back to the TV. Tweek stared at the guinea pig then turned his attention back to the TV as well. Guess he wasn't interested in talking right now. Tweek twitched and bit on his knuckle.

Why was this little guinea pig here? Was it someone's lost pet? Was it a stray? Was it by any chance a trained guinea pig? Sent by the government! Trained like that disturbing Disney movie! Or worse! A drunk guinea pig like those weirdoes on the internet made a video about! Oh god!

Tweek yelped as he felt a tiny weight crawl to his lap and perch there. Tweek looked down at the little eyes that stared back. Almost as if to say-

'Calm the fuck down. I'm just a guinea pig.' Tweek felt oddly calmed down and just shrugged it off. That wasn't something he normally did. But for some reason this guinea pig calmed him down. Tweek reached to the side of his bed and took out the year book he was reading before he remembered he forgot to take out the garbage and ran out to do just that. It was his high school year book from sophomore year. He didn't know why but his parents found it necessary to buy him one every year when he didn't ask for it- but they did. He flipped through it and paused at the picture of the basketball game championship, with Craig Tucker making the winning shot.

Craig Tucker. Tweek blushed and a small smile crept on his face. His biggest secret in the world was that he had a crush on Craig Tucker. Then again- who didn't? He was smart, cool, attractive, athletic, and confident. But what really had Tweek crushing was the fact that no matter what- Craig always seemed to be collected. That was something a twitchy little freak like him never had. So he found it appealing as hell.

But he was sure Craig didn't even know he existed. Sure- they had that fight in grade school- but that was all the interaction they ever had. Craig didn't acknowledge him at all. But then again- Craig didn't acknowledge anyone. So Tweek wasn't different that anyone else- but that wasn't exactly better. Not that he'd ever try to get Craig to notice him. That was way too much pressure. It was a nice dream though. Unattainable -like most things in his life- but nice all the same. He was sure Tucker was straight anyhow. Oh well- he was still nice eye candy.

Tweek felt a little tug on his messily buttoned shirt and looked down. The little guinea pig was tugging on him, like he was trying to look at the book too. Tweek bit his lip, feeling caught in the act of ogling Craig's picture. But then he remembered it was just a guinea pig. An incredibly smart guinea pig- but a guinea pig all the same. He lowered it and watched as the animal tattered all over the book, stopping right in front of Craig's picture. The guinea pig looked at Tweek then back down to the picture- making a cute whooping noise. Tweek smiled.

"That's Craig." Another whooping noise, "He goes to my school. He's really cool and stuff. Can you keep a secret?" Tweek felt lame feeling giddy over talking to a guinea pig- but fuck it. He was weird and there was no getting around that. A blink of confirmation [for who or how the hell was he going to tell?] was the guinea pig's answer. Tweek nevertheless seemed satisfied that this was a definite yes and scratched the guinea pig gently, marveling at the soft fur, "I have a crush on him."

Tweek blushed. That was the first time he told anyone his secret. Albeit, he told it to a guinea pig, but still. His heart pounded in his chest. He willed himself to calm down- it was just a crush and it was just a guinea pig he told it to.

"Though he doesn't even notice me. That's fine though. I don't mind just looking." Petting and talking to this guinea pig was very relaxing and therapeutic. He wondered why he didn't bother getting a guinea pig himself. They were very sultry creatures, he thought.

"Besides- even if I did manage to get the balls to tell him- he'd never want someone like me." Tweek stared out the window. The guinea pig began scurrying all over the page and whooping. Tweek looked down, "What? You don't need to criticize my wuss-ery." Tweek pouted. The guinea pig simply blinked slowly before looking like he gave up and crawled off the book to sit next to Tweek's thigh. Tweek shrugged.

* * *

It had been a whole day and night. Stripe was out all night in that horrible snow! Cold, alone, hungry- fuck. Craig set out first thing in the morning and looked around the neighborhood again. Stripe was smart- surely he would find his way home. Or at least the street. But he looked around for hours and still no sign of Stripe. Drastic measures had to be taken. Craig trudged home.

"Craig, did you find Stripe?" His mother called from the kitchen. Ouch- talk about rubbing salt in the wound.

"No." Was all Craig replied with. He had something to do before it got too dark. It was clear Stripe needed help getting home. He climbed upstairs and went straight to stripe's cage. He lifted it and scraped his nails on the bottom to peel off the envelope he had taped to it. His life savings. For every birthday, allowance, Christmas, and extra money he had went into this envelope. He didn't know how much he actually had in there- but he was certain it was more than enough to make at least a hundred pictures of Stripe for posters. He would not accept that Stripe was dead. He would find him if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

Tweek laid on his belly reading a manga while his guest laid on the curve of his back, watching TV. For that seemed to be the guinea pig's favorite activity. It was a little bit humorous how his TV had been taken over by the tiny little rodent. He didn't mind though- TV wasn't exactly his favorite thing in the world. So it was perfectly fine to let his new friend watch TV non stop. Tweek yawned and felt like having some coffee- from 711. It was a guilty pleasure.

His father managed to set off his coffee shop and he had a few stores around Colorado. They did quite well so his parents were gone almost all day. One of the good things that came from that was that he could come and go as he pleased [though it was rare he ever left the house]. One of those places he'd go would be to 7-11 for some of their coffee. He wasn't sure why he liked it- but he did. But he kept it a secret because he figured it was like betraying his parents.

"You mind getting off me , Stripes?" He so named because of the stripes on his belly and feet. He tried other names but the little guinea pig would give him a look of disgust when he tried each name out. This seemed to be the only thing he liked enough not to glare at Tweek with his glossy ebony eyes. Stripes whooped and crawled up Tweek's back, making the blond giggle slightly. He was very sensitive to touch. Stripes rested on the back of his neck in his hair and made some noises. Tweek took that as -

'Why?'

"I want to go get some coffee. And I think you might need some more trail mix. You eat a lot for a guinea pig." Stripes nipped at Tweek's hair for the insinuation that he was fat. Tweek reached for Stripes and pulled him off his hair. He flipped over and rested him on his chest, "I'll be back." Stripes dug his feet into the cloth of Tweek's shirt.

'No.' Tweek frowned. He couldn't interpret that.

"Does that mean you don't want me to go-" A glare, " Or you want to come with me?" A whoop, "Ok then. It's a little cold outside- I'll wear a scarf and let you wrap yourself in it on my shoulder." Tweek found that Stripes could balance himself on him yesterday when Tweek was doing chores. Which was amazing because Tweek was always shaking at least a little bit. Though when Stripes decided to perch on him, he tended not to do it as hard . He never met anything that could calm him down like Stripes could. Tweek didn't stutter around him and even let Stripes play around in his hair and room- something he let no other living thing do. It had only been a day and a half but he had already grown attached. He could talk to Stripes, and Stripes offered good company. Tweek didn't have many friends so he found this to be quite nice. Tweek walked to his closet and took a long scarf off the hook. He draped it around his shoulders and neck several times. Stripes peeked his little head out and glanced at Tweek as if to say-

'Alright, let's go.'

Tweek walked out of the house and felt the cold bite into his skin almost instantly. The wind blew hard but Tweek could take it- this actually wasn't that cold for South Park.

He felt Stripes snuggle to his neck for warmth, so he placed a hand over the fragile little body.

"Don't worry- it's not far." Tweek finally came to the familiar store and went right to the back for the coffee. He found the biggest cup they served before filling it up and fixing it up with extra vanilla and caramel- the way he liked it. Stripes shuffled on his shoulder so Tweek lifted a finger of vanilla flavoring and let Stripes hesitantly lick it off, his tiny whiskers tickling Tweek's hand. Tweek walked over to the snack area and found the trail mix that was 100% all natural [or so it said]. He went to the counter and purchased his goods from the regular store clerk. Tweek walked out of the store and almost ran into Stan Marsh from school.

"Oh- Hey Tweek." Stan greeted in his usual good guy way. Stan was nice enough- but they weren't exactly friends. Just old play mates from years past.

"H-h- hi s-Stan." Tweek greeted twitching again. He felt striped whoop and butt his head against his neck like he was trying to let Tweek know he was twitching over nothing. Stan's curious eyes set on where Stripes was poking his head out.

"What's that?"

"T-this is S-S- Stripes. He- he's a guinea pig. I found him." Stripes let out a whoop and narrowed his eyes at Stan. Tweek raised a brow, wondering why this little guinea pig seemed to dislike Stan right off the bat. After all despite his tough exterior- he seemed to like Tweek just fine when he met him. Stan stared hard at Stripes before shrugging.

"Cool- uh- see you around." Stan bid goodbye and went about his business. Tweek twitched and glanced at Stripe who glanced back. What was that about.

* * *

Two days. Two whole fucking days since Stripe ran away. Hope was bleak. Craig was a wreak. Winter break was half over and he'd spent it miserable out o his fucking mind. He had not slept much either. He sat on his desk and stared at Stripe's empty cage. Cursing the world. Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Craig? There's a Stan Marsh at the door." His mother's voice called through the wood. Craig raised a tired brow and trudged to the door.

"What now?"

"Your friend Stan is at the door."

"Stan's not my friend." He said but went out to the front door anyways. He poked his head out and frowned.

"What?"

"Morning sunshine." Marsh smiled obnoxiously.

"Either tell me why you're here or get out while you can."

"I think I've seen Stripe." Craig's eyes widened and he grabbed Stan's coat in an instant by the collar.

"Where! Where is he!" Craig sounded crazed.

"Whoa dude. Calm down. I think I saw Tweek- you know him right?- Tweek Tweak? I think I saw him holding Stripe the other day. He said-" Craig threw Stan to the side and took off without a coat or even shoes on, "Craig wait!" Stan's voice was nothing more than a buzz. Tweek had Stripe! Tweek Tweak- of all people! What was that about? Had he not seen the posters? Was he holding Stripe against his will? Was this revenge from the fight they had in elementary school?

Craig has always noticed Tweek Tweak. But then- so did a lot of people. Tweek never seemed to notice that himself though. Craig caught a few guys and girls looking him over when he would walk down the hall. To Craig- the platinum blond had a unique and fragile look about him. Soft and delicate- if not a tad bit twitchy. He stared at the world wide eyed but didn't really notice things about the world around him. If he had- he'd have noticed Craig had been noticing him. Yes- Craig had a small thing for the blond. But Tweek always looked to be in his own world. Frightened to venture from it too. And Craig was intimidating- he knew that. And Craig didn't do the whole crush thing too well. Simply because he didn't know how. The only one he ever confided in about his little infatuation was Stripe. He'd tell Stripe all about Tweek and even showed him pictures of him in the year book. Craig didn't think Tweek would like someone as scary as him- for the blond seemed like a frightened bunny. But it was still nice to look and Stripe seemed to approve.

But crushing on him or not, Tweek had his best friend. All that stupid butterflies in the stomach shit to the side- Craig needed to get his friend back and make it clear to Tweek that he should never take things that didn't belong to him. Seriously- there were posters everywhere! He had to have seen them and didn't give Stripe back anyway. And that didn't fly by Craig. Not one little bit. Fuck that kid- if he was a pet stealer then he clearly misjudged him. He couldn't like someone who took Stripe.

* * *

Tweek woke up and yawned. He looked to the side and noticed Stripes sleeping on the little bed Tweek had fashioned for him. He got out of bed quietly so he wouldn't wake Stripes. Tweek went to the kitchen and went to the fridge to get milk and some berries he asked his mother to get him when she went to the market that morning [she was also an insomniac so did her shopping in the early morning before work]. He poured himself some coffee with milk and noticed a note on the counter. He picked it up. It was from his mother.

_Tweek- I got you some fresh berries and nuts like you asked. And some of that cinnamon coffee cake you like so much. It's in the fridge. Also, I found something interesting on a telephone pole. Who does it look like? - Mom_.

Tweek raised a brow and put his mug down. He noticed a folded piece of paper on the counter and reached for it. Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door. He jumped up and screamed. What the fuck was that! Who was at the door? Oh god! He slowly made his way to it and opened it slowly. He poked his head out.

"H-hello?" Suddenly two hands grabbed his collar, making him scream in fright. Oh no! They finally got him! He was lifted to the air painfully.

"Where is he you pet-napper!" That voice. He looked down and turned white. Craig? What the fuck was Craig fucking Tucker doing at his house about to kill him. Great. Craig finally notices him and he's going to kill him. Life's hilarious, "I swear if you've hurt him I'll beat the shit out of you."

"O-oh Jesus!" Tweek screamed. He didn't understand what was happening. What was Craig talking about?

"Ow!" Craig suddenly squeezed his eyes in pain. Tweek looked down and saw Stripes biting Craig's ankle. Stripes was protecting him! Oh no! Craig was going to step on Stripes! Not his friend!

"D-don't hurt him!" Tweek squeaked squeezing Craig's wrists, struggling.

Craig looked down and- Stripe! Stripe was here! He was safe! He was ok! He- he- he just bit him. Stripe never did that before. He stared as Stripe apologetically licked Craig's ankle and looked up at him.

'Sorry but you needed to stop.' Craig understood. He always understood what Stripe was saying even though he couldn't talk. Stripe crawled up Craig's pant leg and all the way up to his shoulder. He whooped gently and nuzzled Craig's neck. He looked at Craig to Tweek and whooped again. Craig lowered Tweek and pet Stripe gently.

"You shouldn't run away like that! I was worried you twat. Why didn't you come home?" Craig turned his attention back to Tweek, "Why did you take Stripe! You saw my poster and-"

"W-what? Stripe? Posters? Oh Jesus Christ!" Tweek yanked on his hair and looked truly confused. What ploy was this? What game was Tweek playing? What if he really didn't know? Craig was starting to get confused. No- Tweek knew what he did! Craig was just getting distracted by Tweek's good looks. He had to focus at the task at hand.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I swear to god I'll-" A whoop stopped him mid sentence. Craig was shocked to see Stripe was glaring at him.

'Be nice.' But why? Tweek kidnapped Stripe. Why would Stripe stick up for him?

"Oh god! I- I didn't know he was yours! I found him in the snow by my garbage cans and he was so nice and clean so I took him because I didn't want to leave him in the snow and I don't leave my house so I didn't see any posters and I didn't think he belonged to anyone-" Tweek was going a mile a minute,"- don't hut me!" Tweek closed his eyes and brought his hands in front of his face to protect himself. Craig pieced together what Tweek just said. He glanced at his pet, who confirmed Tweek's story with a look. So- Tweek didn't take Stripe after all.

"So- you saved Stripe?" Well shit. Now there went his reason to dislike Tweek. And now that he realized this was just a big misunderstanding- he felt stupid. Stupid, nervous, and awkward. Perfect. The first time he talks to Tweek and he almost beat the shit out of him. That was smooth. Tweek peeked from behind his hands. Craig gulped at how cute that looked- really, fuck this kid. Knots formed back in his stomach like when he used to see Tweek.

"H-his name is Stripe? W-well no wonder he was ok w-with me calling him Stripes." Tweek smiled shyly and made Craig's heart speed up. He bit his lip and didn't know what to do now.

"Uh- I- uh- I'm sorry I guess. I thought- yeah." Craig grabbed Stripe from his shoulder and held him awkwardly. Stripe merely observed with slight amusement. Tweek bit his finger and shook his head.

"It- it's ok. Stripe is- is uh- pretty cool." Tweek's face turned a dark pink. Craig felt his lip twitch upward. Was he making Tweek blush? Meaning he made Tweek- nervous? Was that good? That was good right? Tweek began fidgeting with his fingers, "Stripe is really smart and stuff. I- I can see why you'd be so angry to lose him." Craig simply couldn't stop himself from liking the way Tweek couldn't meet his eyes without blushing. It also didn't help that he was praising Stripe. Anyone who praised his guinea pig was definitely a friend to him. And this was Tweek so-

"Yeah. Stripe is cool. Uh- Thanks for uh- for looking out for him." Craig looked down at Stripe, who was staring up at him with a look that made Craig want to drop him for the first time in ever on purpose. Stripe whooped and kept staring at him.

"Don't s-sweat it." Tweek's voice chimed. Craig shook his head at the little guinea pig but Stripe whooped again, insisting. Craig sighed and looked back up at the flustered blond.

Fuck it.

"No- I will." That was lame. Oh well. Craig placed Stripe in one hand and used the other to cup Tweek's cheek gently. He leaned in and pushed his lips on Tweek's. He felt Tweek inhale sharply and freeze.

Ok- Stripe was wrong.

But he took it back after Tweek whimpered and placed a small hand on Craig's wrist. Craig tilted his head up and let his tongue slip between Tweek's barely closed lips, taking the opportunity to let his tongue move across Tweek's before retreating back into his own mouth so he could pull away. Tweek was red now.

"Uh- uh- uh-"

"The poster offered a reward to anyone who helped me find him. So- uh- if that's ok maybe I can thank you properly. Later. Tonight maybe?" Did he sound lame? He probably sounded lame. God he felt awkward. Happy- but awkward.

"Uh- yeah. O-ok."

"I'll come by later? Maybe around seven?"

"O-ok."

"Cool. Uh- See you tonight then." He turned his heel and left Tweek's house kinda hasty. He never flat out fled anyone before. But fuck- he just did a bunch of thing he hadn't before just now. And he wasn't sure if he liked the whole- feeling stupid and embarrassed thing. He looked down at Stripe and pursed his lips.

"Glad to have you back buddy. But- you totally did this on purpose. Didn't you?" Stripe merely looked at Craig like he didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about. He was just a guinea pig after all.

"Whoop."

Tweek closed his door and leaned on it. He wasn't sure what just happened, but whatever it was- was just fucking amazing. Craig kissed him- and asked him out on a date. He had been in shell shock ever since that kiss. Paralyzed ever since he realized his crush wasn't going to kill him. He was so in shock that he had forgotten to say goodbye to Stripe and Craig. But maybe he would see Stripe again soon. He would definitely be seeing Craig soon. A smile spread Tweek's face and he slid to the floor.

"I fucking love guinea pigs."


End file.
